


Cacciatore di zombie

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Slice of Life, Zombie Hunters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Drabble-imperfetta.E se in AU Winter Soldier fosse stata ben altra storia?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: Steve, Natasha.Prompt: "E se cambiassimo lavoro?" "E cosa potremmo fare? Siamo assassini" "Potremmo... rubare un pc in un Apple Store e usarlo per dirottare degli Helicarrer!" "E io che pensavo che fosse Stark quello cretino..."





	Cacciatore di zombie

Cacciatori di zombie  
  
Bucky appoggiò il fucile sporco di sangue sulle gambe, liquido celebrale colava dai suoi corti capelli castani e sulle guance incavate. Socchiuse gli occhi cerchiati dalle occhiaie e sbuffò.  
"Non ce la faccio più a uccidere zombie. Che lavoro di merda" ringhiò.  
Steve si leccò le labbra, lasciò cadere il coperchio della spazzatura sporco di sangue rappreso e si appoggiò contro la parete grigiastra dell'edificio. Fece roteare la spranga unta di sangue color amaranto e si leccò le labbra rosee.  
"E se cambiassimo lavoro?" domandò.   
Natasha conficcò ripetutamente la sua ascia nel braccio smembrato e verdastro di uno zombie, il cui cadavere era a dieci passi di distanza dinnanzi a lei.  
"E cosa potremmo fare? Siamo assassini" rispose.   
Spostò lateramente il fianco e si raddrizzò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi intorno a sé. Steve strofinò la scarpa da ginnastica nel terreno di ghiaia grigiastra e ridacchiò.  
"Potremmo... rubare un pc in un Apple Store e usarlo per dirottare degli Helicarrer!" gridò.   
La sua voce risuonò tutt'intorno. Natasha si mise una ciocca vermiglia sudata e sporca di sangue dietro l'orecchio.  
"E io che pensavo fosse Stark quello cretino..." si lamentò.  
Bucky ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  



End file.
